That Special Person
by KuraiOkami-chan
Summary: Valentine's Day is about spending time with your friends and that special person you love. This Valentine's Day, some HxH characters find that special person that they love. One-shot. Gon/OC Killua/OC Kurapika/OC Leorio/OC and Hisoka/OC. Fanfic has nothing to do with what I plan for the future. -AU- Please review and favorite! Happy Valentine's Day!


**Happy Valentine's Day minna! ^ w ^ This is just a Valentine's Special that I made for you guys about the main cast finding love (not really) plus Hisoka because I sort of consider him a main character.**

**Even though that this fanfic takes part in the future, none of this, none of this, will happen in my future stories. I just used some of my already well-known OCs in here for fun. I guess these are what you call "deleted scenes" or whatever but yeah. By the way, I suggest listening to "Everytime we Touch" by Cascada because that song got me into the Valentine's Day mood and I want to know if it gets ****_you_**** in the mood as well! :) Anyways...**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter or the song that I'm using in this story. I only own my OCs and my scenes.**

**Enjoy! ^ ^**

* * *

Sakura found Kurapika resting against a tree in the forest. She twiddled a small box full of chocolates in her fingers. She was watching Kurapika from behind a nearby tree. His blond hair was blowing in the wind and his eyes were closed. A small smile was plastered on his face.

Sakura decided to make herself known. She clutched the hood of her cloak and threw it over her face. She walked over to Kurapika slowly and quietly before saying, "Hey Kurapika."

Kurapika opened his eyes and looked at Sakura with a smile before replying, "Hello Sakura. What brings you here?"

Sakura shrugged and said, "Nothing. I was just looking for you." She looked at the spot beside Kurapika and pointed to it. "Can I sit there?"

Kurapika nodded and scooted over a bit. Sakura sat down beside him. Her heart was starting to pound a bit faster. She looked over at Kurapika who was enjoying the breeze. Wind ruffled her hood and she clutched it with both her hands. Kurapika glanced at her and asked, "Sakura, I don't mean to get into your business or anything, but why is it that you always wear a hood?"

Sakura looked over her side. Kurapika said quickly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable."

Sakura looked at the full moon in the sky and said, "I just don't want anyone to see my face, that's all."

She hesitated for a moment but she knew that she could trust Kurapika. Sakura took her hood and brought it up so that her face was showing. Kurapika was shocked. He knew that Sakura was a girl but he had always wondered what she looked like. And now that he's seen her face, he couldn't _believe_ that he thought that Sakura was a _guy_ all that time! She doesn't even _look_ like a guy or _sound_ like one!

"No one except you, Gon, Emi, Killua, and Leorio know what I look like. Since you guys are my friends, I'm making an exception." She smiled before looking up at the moon.

Sakura's cat-like eyes were shining in the moonlight. Some of her black hair was flowing with the breeze. Kurapika kept looking at her. A feeling that he never experienced before was bubbling inside of him. _What is this feeling?_ He thought. Sakura looked at him and said, "Ne Kurapika, do you know what today is?"

Kurapika shook his head. He hadn't kept track of time so he didn't know what today was. Sakura smiled and said, "It's Valentine's Day. Did you know?"

Kurapika shook his head. _It's Valentine's Day already? Time sure does fly fast_. Kurapika said to himself. There was a moment of silence when only the wind and the rustling leaves could be heard. Sakura was fiddling with the small box of chocolates in her hands. Kurapika looked at it. The box was red and was covered with purple hearts. It was sealed with a pink ribbon.

"Is that for one of your friends?" He asked.

Sakura looked at him and nodded shyly. Out of nowhere, she quickly handed him the box and said, "I already gave the others chocolate. This is for you."

Kurapika looked at her and smiled a bit before taking the small box of chocolate in his hands. He opened the box and inside were eight pieces of chocolate shaped like a heart. Each one of them had a letter of Kurapika's name. Kurapika's smile grew a bit wider and a faint blush crept upon Sakura's cheeks.

"Thank you." He said, looking at her with his piercing-gray eyes, but those gray eyes were soft and friendly.

"D-doitashimashite..." Sakura replied quietly.

The two were just staring at the bright moon. the wind was ruffling their hair. Sakura kept glancing at Kurapika's hand, which was resting beside him. Sakura's hand slowly crept to his before entwining them with Kurapika's fingers. Kurapika looked a bit shocked as he looked at her. But that shocked expression slowly faded away. Sakura's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. Pink was starting to tint Kurapika's cheeks as well.

Kurapika entwined his fingers in hers. Sakura said loud enough for only Kurapika to hear, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Saku." He replied.

_This is the best Valentine's Day_ ever. Sakura thought, smiling to herself. A girl with emerald-green eyes and long brown hair in a braid watched from a tree nearby. She smiled as she watched the two.

_Sakura, was this the wish that you have been asking for?_ Yui thought before disappearing.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

* * *

"Killua Zoldyck! Give that back!" Emi screamed as she ran after Killua down the long hallway in a place in which they were staying at for the moment. Killua was holding a small red box with purple hearts in his hands. Killua looked back and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Man, you sure are slow aren't you, old hag?" He said teasingly.

Emi fumed and a tic mark appeared on her forehead. She ran faster. When she was about a meter away from Killua, she pounced on him and the both came tumbling towards the wall. Emi grabbed the box in her hands and said in cheerful way, "Victory!"

Killia grumbled and sat up. He sighed and said, "I just wanted to know what was in the box. Geez."

Emi looked at him. She looked down at the box and again at Killua.

_Should I give it to him now?_ She wondered to herself. Killua was tapping his foot. He stood up and placed his hands behind his head. He started to walk away and said, "Fine. Guess I'll be going then."

Emi suddenly grabbed his wrist. Killua looked warily at her and asked in an annoyed voice, "What do you want _now?_"

Emi sighed and gave him the box. Killua took it slowly and he looked at her with a confused face.

"That was actually for you. I was suppose to give it to you when the time is right but I suppose I'll just give it to you right now." She mumbled.

Killua gave her a small smile before opening the box. There were six chocolates in the box. Each of them had a letter of his name. A cat tail and cat ears suddenly popped out and he started to gobble all of the chocolate up. Emi just stared at him with a bored expression. She has seen him do this _way_ too many times. Killua looked up at her and asked, "What?"

Emi huffed and replied, "No thank you? Sheesh, I expected better manners from you."

Killua scratched the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Oh... yeah... Thanks, I guess."

Emi rolled her eyes. She walked over to Killua and ruffled his hair. Killua blushed and yelled, "Oi!"

"Your hair is really soft." She said, smiling. Killua huffed and slapped her hand away. Emi walked back to her room and shut the door.

**XoXo**

A few minutes later, Killua knocked and Emi opened the door. She asked, "What?"

"I uh... never really gave you a proper thank you. So uh... Here." He handed her a small box. Emi opened it and there was a necklace with her name on it. Emi put the necklace on. She smiled and hugged Killua. Killua's face turned red. _I wonder where he got this necklace. Was he keeping it all this time and was waiting to give it to me on Valentine's Day_? She wondered to herself. She just shrugged off the next trail of thoughts.

"By the way, Happy Valentine's Day." Emi told him with a smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Killua replied.

Yui was floating above them. She smiled and thought to herself, _I hope those two get together soon. I am tired of them just being friends._ She disappeared, leaving the two still hugging.

_I guess Killua and I _can _get along sometimes_. Emi thought, a blush creeping onto her face.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you in my life  
__'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

* * *

Leorio had just finished his medical exams and he was pretty tired. He just stayed home for Valentine's Day since he didn't really have anything special to do. He was in the living room watching some TV when somebody knocked on the door. He turned the TV off and walked towards the door and opened it. Once he opened it, he was tackled to the ground.

"Leo! Happy Valentine's Day! I missed you!" A feminine voice giggled. Leorio's eyes widened. _Could it be...?_

"Lanie?" He asked.

Lanie giggled and said, "Yay! I thought you wouldn't remember your older sister's name!"

Leorio scoffed, "Why would I forget my older sister's name?"

Lanie shrugged and helped Leorio up. She took a black box from her jacket pocket and gave it to Leorio. Leorio took it and opened it slowly. Inside was a silver watch. Leorio smiled at Lanie before putting it on. He said, "Thanks Lanie."

She replied with a nod. She let herself collapse on the couch before sighing and looking at Leorio. Leorio sat down beside her. There was a silence. After a few seconds, Lanie said excitedly, "Hey Leo. There's this awesome place at the mall and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

Leorio shrugged and said, "Sure, why not."

Lanie squealed and grabbed Leorio by the arm. She giggled and said, "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

She rushed to the mall, dragging Leorio with her.

**XoXo**

When they reached the mall, Lanie was looking around excitedly before setting her eyes on a store called 'Sweet Treats Candy Store'. Leorio sweat-dropped. He should've known that his older sister would be talking about a candy store. After all, he knew that Lanie was a _big_ candy lover. He was then again dragged by Lanie into the shop. Lanie was then pretty much buying one of everything from the shelves.

When Lanie was done shopping, they walked to the counter and paid. Well, pretty much Leorio did all the paying. They walked to the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table. Leorio grumbled and held his chin up with his hand.

"I can't believe I wasted most of my money buying you candy..." He muttered.

Lanie shrugged and started to suck on a lollipop shaped like a heart. She grabbed five bags with hearts on them and put some treats in one by one. Once she was finished, she handed them to a confused Leorio.

"That," she said. "Is for your friends that you keep mentioning. I don't want you forgetting about them."

"Thanks." Leorio said. He took out his phone and started to send a text to Gon, Sakura, Emi, Kurapika, and Killua.

**_To: Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika Kuruta, Emi Saki, and Sakura Kurai  
_****_From: Leorio Paladinight_**

**_Hey guys. My sister just bought you guys some candy and I'll be mailing them to you. By the way, my sister says hi and Happy Valentine's Day.  
_****_~Leorio and Lanie_**

He pressed the 'Send' button and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He looked over at Lanie and asked, "So... what do we do now?"

She shrugged and said, "More shopping I guess."

Lanie was once again dragging Leorio in and out of shops. Leorio yelled, "Oi! Do you _want_ me to be broke?!"

She pouted and said, "C'mon Leo. Just do this once for your sister?" Lanie gave Leorio a puppy face.

Leorio couldn't help it. Lanie's puppy face _always_ worked on him. He sighed and said, "Fine. But you have to repay me."

Lanie squealed and continued her shopping. She exclaimed, "Thanks Leo!"

"Your welcome." He said. _I had no choice anyway_. He added in his head.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

* * *

Gon was in his room practicing his Ten. He heard Killua and Emi screaming down the hall and a loud _Crash!_ He sweat-dropped and thought, There the go again. He took a break and sat down on his bed. He looked over at the picture frame beside his bed. It was a picture of him and a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. That picture was taken before he went to the Hunter Exam. He decided to give that person a call. Gon took out his phone and dialed a number. There was some ringing on the other side before somebody picked it up.

_"Hello?"_ A female voice asked.

Gon smiled and said, "Hana-chan, it's Gon!"

_"Gon?!" _Hana exclaimed happily.

Gon nodded. He jumped off his bed and leaned against the wall. He said, "I just wanted to say Happy Valentine's Day and I'll be sending you a picture of my new friends and something special!"

_"Hai! Can't wait to receive them! Happy Valentine's Day!"_ The sound of a female voice's yelling could be heard in the background. Hana agreed to what the female voice was saying and she told Gon, _"Oh, I have to go. Gomen Gon. Let's talk again sometime, ne?"_

Gon nodded again and hung up. He started to look for the picture of all six of them (him, Killua, Emi, Leorio, Kurapika, and Sakura). Once he finally found it, he put it in an envelope and sealed it. After he was done, he walked quietly down the hall and peeked into Killua's room. No one was there. He took some chocolate from Killua's desk and quietly went back to his room.

_I hope Killua doesn't notice. I'll just buy him some more then._ Gon thought. He put the envelope and the chocolate in a small box. He wrote his Aunt Mito's address on it and walked to the mail station.

Gon came back a few minutes later. The loud screaming of Emi and Killua seemed to stop. He looked inside Killua's room. Killua wasn't there. When he looked into Emi's room, he saw Killua and Emi hugging.

Gon exclaimed innocently, "Killua! Are you and Emi together now?"

Killua and Emi pulled apart from the hug. Their faces were all red. Killua whacked him on the head and yelled, "Hell no baaakkaaa!"

Gon looked confused. "Eh? Why were you two hugging then?"

Killua just sighed and dragged Gon out by the shirt. Emi sweat-dropped. Killua huffed and mumbled, "Just act like nothing happened."

Gon nodded and went back to his room. He sent Hana a text.

**_To: Hana Shikakaze  
_****_From: Gon Freecss_**

**_Happy Valentine's Day Hana-chan! ^ ^_**

_Beep!_ Gon looked at Hana's reply:

_**To: Gon Freecss  
****From: Hana Shikakaze**_

**_Thanks Gon! Happy Valentine's Day to you too! :)_**

Gon smiled as he read the message. Suddenly, a knock was heard. Gon yelled, "Come in!"

A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes came in. Gon's eyes widened as he exclaimed and tackled the girl, "Hana-chan, you're here! I thought you were at Whale Island?"

Hana giggled and said, "I left Whale Island a few weeks ago to participate in the auction. Emi told me to come and surprise you on Valentine's Day so that's what I'm doing right now. Surprise!"

Gon was very excited. He started to tell all the things that they had done in the Hunter Exam, all the people they met, and what they're planning to do. Hana wasn't very happy when she was told about how Hisoka had punched Gon in the face during the fourth phase.

"That guy has some nerve to punch a twelve-year old in the face." Hana '_hmph'_ed. Gon sweat-dropped and said, trying to calm Hana down, "I'm alright now! Hehe..."

Hana sighed and nodded. She said, "Killua and Emi told me to spend time with you today. So we're going to out, just the two of us!"

Gon nodded excitedly and said, "Un! Let's go then!"

**XoXo**

As Gon and Hana were walking down the city, Gon said again, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Hana sighed and smiled at Gon. She giggled and said, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too. You told me that like, three times already."

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you in my life  
_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

* * *

A girl around twenty-five was sitting alone at a table in Sweet Hearts Cafè She had long orange hair in a high side ponytail and forest-green eyes. She was reading a very thick book. Everyone around her either had a date with them or was hanging out with their friends. The girl, Akari, just paid no attention as she continued to read. Today was Valentine's Day, but she didn't really care what day it was.

Suddenly, a red-haired man with amber eyes walked in. He looked like a jester or a magician and he had a dangerous aura around him. His amber eyes were looking around the place but they stopped upon Akari. The redhead's mouth twitched upwards into a smile. He walked over to her and asked, "Can I sit here~?"

Akari let out soft and silent gasp. She knew that voice from somewhere. Suddenly, realization dawned upon her. _No. Why _him _out of all people? _She thought. Akari took a deep breath and she never took her eyes off the page of her book as she replied, "Sure. Go ahead."

Hisoka's smile widened. He sat down opposite of her. All he was doing was staring at her and that made Akari a bit uncomfortable. After some time of awkward silence, Hisoka spoke up, "You remember me, don't you, Aki-chan~?"

_Of course_ she remembered him. She still remembered the first time they met at the Heaven's Arena.

_*flashback*_

_Akari was walking around the 200th floor. She was holding a Joker card in her hands. _What room is Hisoka in again?_ She wondered to herself. Suddenly, she bumped into Hisoka himself. Akari was about to fall but Hisoka grabbed her by the wrist. Akari stuttered, "T-thanks..."_

_"No problem~" was the reply. Akari felt a small shiver run up her spine. _Hmm... it seems as if I found another unripe fruit to play with~_ Hisoka thought. Akari handed the card to him._

_"Oh~?" He said, looking at her. "You can keep it~ Just consider it a gift from me~"_

_"U-umm..." _Okay._.. She thought. Hisoka started to walk towards his room. Akari's eyes widened when he realized that Hisoka's room was right beside hers._

Why is his room so close to mine?! _She shrieked in her head. Hisoka looked at her. Akari slowly walked to her room. She quickly shoved the Joker into Hisoka's hands before slamming the door shut behind her. Hisoka licked his lips. _Why are unripe fruits so tempting~?

_*end of flashback*_

Akari shivered as she recalled that memory. _That was the worst day of my life. _She shuddered. Akari suddenly stood up and exited the shop. Hisoka followed her quietly. Akari kept entering and exiting shops in hopes of getting rid of Hisoka but her attempts were no use. She suddenly started to run quickly to the seaside cliff on the outskirt of the city.

Once she reached the cliff, she turned around. _Phew. Hisoka's gone. _She thought. _But something doesn't seem right though..._

Suddenly, something tapped heron the shoulder. She whipped her head around but something crashed against her lips. It was only a few minutes that she found out that Hisoka was _kissing_ her.

Hisoka suddenly disappeared again and Akari looked around. Her face was red and she was breathing hard. _That c-clown stole my first k-kiss_... She thought. Akari squeaked, "What just happened...?" even though she already knew.

"Happy Valentine's Day Aki-chan~" Said Hisoka's voice from nowhere. Akari was both shocked and confused. She said quietly, "Umm... Happy Valentine's Day to you too... Hisoka."

Her face was still red. Hisoka was actually hiding in a near tree and concealing his presence using _In_. A smile crept on his face before he disappeared.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feelng  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
_

* * *

Valentine's Day is about finding love and happiness with a person. And Kurapika is experiencing new feelings for Sakura, Killua is warming up to Emi bit by bit, Gon and Hana are finally reunited for the time being, and Hisoka and Akari are developing new feelings for one another. Leorio, well, he just spent time with Lanie shopping and enjoyed it.

_Need you by my side_

* * *

**There you go minna! Aw, poor Leorio. He wasn't with anybody except his older sister. But whatevs (Leorio: HEY!).**

**Gomen if some of the characters are a bit OOC. I usually think "Always put yourself in the character's shoes" so I did but I wanted them to be a bit... romantic-y I guess so if that makes them OOC I'm sorry.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to favorite and review!**

**Bye! :)**


End file.
